Naruto cross over challenge
by matthewrister
Summary: Naruto thunder claps Orochimaru and gets sent back through time and meats his ancestors


Here is a challenge for any who want to take it the rules are simple

1) Each chapter must have at least 100,000 words

2) Must have the following crossovers after dragon ball, hulk, Smoke Subzero and Scorpion, hellsing,

3) Must have at least 1 girl from each crossover in the harem (optional) can make Smoke, Subzero, and Scorpion female

4) Must have lemons

5) Must use the starter chapter below

6) Must be descended from each crossover and both goku and vegeta from dragon ball z

7) Must explain how he is a full blooded sayin with all other crossover abilities

Chapter 1: the journey begins

Naruto was in the worst fight he had ever been in he knew that it would be a fight to the death as he and orochimaru went at each other Naruto was in bad shape the seal on his stomach had been cut through and blood was running down his sides and front from all of the cut and gashes he had sustained during the fight Naruto knew that he had no other choice so he formed the chadorie in one hand and the rasingun in the other. Ready to die to save his village even after all the savage beatings and assassination attempts they tried over the years even after he became a ninja they still tried to kill him. "So here it goes they finally get what they wanted all along" Naruto thought to himself as the entire village counsel shod up in time to see the two attacks in his hand they knew that he was about to die "mother fucker!" yelled Naruto as he was ready to attack he found orochimaru was right behind him he turned around and "thunderclap!" yelled naruto as he slammed his hands into orochimaru's ears with both attacks still ready in them as they collided in to orochimaru' ears obliterating him on the spot while naruto was sent flying all the others who saw the fight end was blinded by a bright light and when it was all over the only thing left was orochimaru's shoes with his feet still in them and naruto's cloths lying on the ground Hinata saw what just happened and ran over to naruto's clothes and saw everyone trying to take a piece to prove that he was dead and with a voice that thundered across the whole village she said "naruto just saved the entire village by himself and all you care about is proving that he is dead and if it weren't for naruto we all would be dead so don't any of you ever badmouth him or touch his stuff or you will have me to deal with besides he's not dead" and started to cry as she picked up naruto's things as she walked away she stopped turned around and with a look that could kill death himself said "I will be moving into naruto's place to make sure you don't "and with those words said she put naruto's headband on her right arm.

As naruto went flying through the air he saw a crack open up in the sky and suddenly found he was falling to an island with only one house on it before he blacked hour earlier the z fighters had just gathered in the back yard at master Roshie's house to eat, talk and celebrate the last years of piece as soon as they finished goku turned to vegeta and out of the clear blue sky said "hay vegeta want to spar for a few" vegeta seeing this as his chance to finely settle the score with him and prove he is the best and most powerful sayin in the universe as well as show of two empress the mysterious girl that bulma had come with said "don't cry when I beat the grin off of that ugly face of yours" ( insert fight here)were knocked out by something that fell from the sky leaving a crater in the ground with the two supper sayins and an unknown blond in the middle as the other z fighters got there goku woke up and said "I guess neither of us win" pointing to the unconscious blond and vegeta looked at him and said "it does not count because of interference kakarot we will finish this later" knowing he was about to lose at that point gohan said "that guy has a higher power level then both of you put together" at that they all heard a voice say "my name is(female name here) and you little girl have something that I need" and with those words she sprang forward with blinding speed and was behind the girl that bulma had brought with her and held the jewel in what looked like a hand that was forming before they could do anything standing right there before them was a six foot with red, yellow and orange haired that looked like fire girl with double D's and nine tails coming out of her backside and fox ears on her head she was wearing a red v neck shirt that showed a little bit of her black bra a little and a black long sleeve jacket with fire design and a thong that picked up over her blue jeans cut off bottoms she had on knee high white socks and boots that came to about mid shin and hade the same fire design as the jacket when she first appeared she said "I don't need this any more you can have it back" as she throw it back to the girl "now that I have my body back I can be with my mate"


End file.
